The War of Elves and Hollows
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Nineteen year old Ichigo is right in the middle of full on war now he must chose between a espada and his own people. Now he will have to chose


Intro.

Thousands of years before the race of men set foot on the land of Shero, the race of Elves came to the land. They created eight kingdoms with four queen and four kings, and they also created eight rings for the eight kings and queens. The first and wisest king made his kingdom in the mountain's of White Cap. The area he built the kingdom, he built around the trees' instead of cutting them down, the Kingdom was called Astorin . The building's were beautiful and made out of wood and stone. He believed in peace but defending his people had family was great to him. His name was King Astororin of Astorin.

One of the fairest and first of the four queens' was Ithlin. Ithlin was wise, the wisest of the queens. She was given a forest the stretched to the mountains, the houses were in trees' and was built of silver, a white stone, an a light wood. Her kingdom was called Elinor. She bared one child and her child fell in love with a man from the White Cap mountains.

Around the same time Elves were highly known for their beauty, their wisdom, bravery, tall and slender frames, the people of some of the fairest Elves had blond, golden, or white colored hair. The race of Men, Dwarfs, and Hallows . When the race called Hallows' showed up they waged war against the race of Elves, Humans, and Dwarfs. That began the ten thousand year war. At one time all of the humans had to fall back some of the warriors died from age, since they weren't immortal like Elves and Hallows' unless they were killed in battle.

After the thousand year war when things settled, the daughter of Ithlin married her love from the white Cap mountains, they moved to the land of Astorin. They settled down and started a family. They had a son with orange hair, they named him Ichigo. It wasn't a usual Elven name but it fit him.

Around the same time or maybe two years before, a child that was born in the hallows side his name was Grimmjow, he had blue hair. His parents died when he was young so he grew very independent.

Many long years, later, when Ichigo was nineteen, he had some muscle, he was tall, had fair skin, he had slightly pointed ears, since he was a elf, he still had orange hair. This day was special since it was his birthday. He was wearing usual green and light white colored tunic, with black leggings/pants, brown boots, and some armor. He had a bow on his back but he usually used his long sword and daggers. He was walking through the woods in a valley in the White Cap Mountains. This was the only day of the year he was able to go out and do what he wanted to. Ichigo had always wanted to explore. He broke out into a run a slight grin on his face as he ran. He jumped over a log, h moved noiselessly. He seemed to move so easily through the woods. He heard the sound of a horse heard and went to see. Most horses in the mountain were rare, they only trusted Elves, and even then no one knew why they did.

Grimmjow was now twenty one, he had muscle, he was tall, slender, had broad shoulders. He was wearing a black hallows' uniform, brown boots with, several mixtures of tan, to easily hide him self in the shadows even in sun light. He was looking for some of the horse's in the White Cap mountains. He was hoping to tame one. He was walking quietly, a sound belt around his waist, he moved noiselessly, only breaking a twig now and again.

Ichigo found the heard of horses. He every so slowly walked into the heard every now and again patting a horse's head. Ichigo thought he heard some thing, he had very good hearing, smell and site. He slowly looked around. He seen a man out of the corner of his eye. He quickly dropped to a crouch. He slowly did a crouch walk over to the edge of the heard. He slowly stood up and looked at the blue haired man eyes wide, he knew who the man was... He was a hallow.

Grimmjow looked over at the orange haired Elf. He knew he was important to the other this would be his chance. Grimmjow grinned, he unsheathed his sword and pointed his sword at the elf.

Ichigo quickly slapped one of the horses making the hole heard take off running. Ichigo ran next to one of the horses'. He jumped onto one of the horses' backs. The horses' were heading down into a valley. He stayed as low as he could on the horses back but with out warning, Ichigo pulled out his Bow notching his arrow pointing it at the man. He released the arrow and the arrow went all the way through Grimmjow's chest and into the tree behind him.

Ichigo jumped off the horse, landing on his feet walking over to the man laying on the ground. He picked him up and started to carry him back to Elinor. He had taken him to the healer, he waited by the door. Soon the healer was done in the room. Ichigo walked into the room and looked over at the man who had one hand cuffed to the head board, so he could try to kill the healer if he woke up.

Grimmjow woke up slowly, he looked over at Ichigo. " You asshole " Grimmjow said.

Ichigo looked over at him. " I'm not an asshole, my name is Ichigo " Ichigo said, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Grimmjow chuckled and looked him over. He couldn't help but lick his lips slightly.

Ichigo took a step back slightly. Then left the room shutting the door behind him. He sighed and went to the court room. He had knew he would have to go there. He walked into the room and sat next in one of the chairs, there was the head of the Dwarfs and the head of the Race of men sitting there as well. Ichigo was sitting next to the Lord Irin. Irin stood up and said.

" This may turn into war, with the hallows once again, because we have one of the espadas'. The espada must have been caught off guard thinking Ichigo would have kept running. When the Hallows find out, they will probably turn this into war. Now only one person can unite all of the kingdoms of the Elves, Humans, and Dwarfs. And that person is... "


End file.
